You Don't Own Me
by SylvieDivine
Summary: A long violent depressing tragedy featuring Omega!Eren, Alpha!Levi. Eren just wants a whole lot more from life than whats offered to him. He struggles, he falls, and he falls further. His step-sister Mikasa and friend Armin keep him rooted but how long can their routine really last? Maybe this Alpha known as Heicho can help him out of his pit or push him further over the edge.
1. Fix Me (prt 1)

**Chapter 1. Fix Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK, the characters depicted in this story, or the cover photo. I sort of made of my own rules for how the Omegaverse society in this story is going to work which is outlined in Chapter 4.**

**(Very broad) Summary: **_Living in a ghetto comprised almost exclusively of Beta's Eren struggles day in and day out trying to live a full life with his adopted sister Mikasa and his friend Armin. Levi is the owner of a big tech company on the better side of town. Extenuating circumstances bring them together and they also against their better wishes keep them together._

**Warning: **_Omegaverse, M, guyxguy, language, explicit scenes off and on, rape, violence, gore I guess, major character death and angst *evil smile*. If you don't like please just don't read, it's not that hard. There will be Ereri and eremin. Oh and there are no happy endings -3-_

**This first chapter is going to start off in the "past". Levi is 21 and Eren is 12 in this chapter. Also there are multiple ways to spell Hange but my go to one is Hanji because I like the way the J and the I look next to each other. .3.**

* * *

Levi walked along the decrepit streets towards his house on the upper north side of town. He could have ridden in his car with his driver but he liked the humbleness of walking in the streets as if he hadn't grown up a privileged rich kid, which he did. The sky was cloudy but still light out as if the sun was trying to find a window in the clouds to peek through. In the distance the fog was too thick to see through although it was thin enough to see the immediate distance in front of him. There was a mist in the air hanging heavy over Levi's head deepening the scowl on his face and creating a depressing mood about the city. Well it was always depressing, with the rotting brick, cracking pavement that lined the sidewalk, and the faded fracturing asphalt that was the street. Every once in a while you could see some insulting graffiti where people could leave profanities littered for the public to see.

With his hands stuffed in his pocket, his ears pointed downward, and his tail permanently stiffened into a tight spiral behind him Levi almost wished he was stuck up enough to wave his riches in everyone's faces like the other Alphas who lived on the north side were and just drive around like Miss Daisy. He'd chosen to walk because the north side where he lived was only a couple blocks from where he had been. Riding in a stuffy car everywhere all the time wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. Fresh air never hurt nobody.

His ears twitched as he heard the sounds of a scuffle down the alley he was about to pass. It wasn't uncommon for the area mostly populated by Betas. Always crawling over each other to get the top. Personally he found it disgusting. Even the Beta's who'd managed to make it to north side only got there by being Yes men to pretentious Alpha's. But it was only in their nature to strive for things they aren't destined to have. It was sad really.

"Tch." Levi pulled up his jacket to cover his mouth and nose; he hated the smell of blood. As he passed he looked down the alley to see just what had happened for the smell to be so thick in the humid misty cold. The Beta's all seemed to be surrounding a small figure kicking and throwing insults at the small thing.

Levi rolled his eyes looking away, what could such a small thing have done to insight their fury so? How defenseless it looked with it's arms ineffectively trying to block the blows. How strange it didn't make any sounds or cries for help. He was almost to the gated community he called home. He could be there and eat dinner alone as usual, his parents out spending their hard earned cash, or wasting it more like. Or he could be a hero. Not his style usually, best not to meddle in the affairs of lesser beings. But the small thing the Betas were pummeling was so helpless, he couldn't just do nothing.

"Hey!" He shouted down the alley. The four boys who were surrounding the small figure turned to him, crazed expressions on their faces. They didn't seem all the way there. One of them had a wicked looking knife, blood on all their hands.

"What do you want?!" The one closer to Levi demanded. The others ganged up behind him and they approached Levi as one mass.

"What do you think you're doing picking on someone so small?" Levi asked a dark expression about his face.

"Whatever the fuck we want, bitch. He's an Omega and this is what he has to look forward to in life." The one in front retorted his throat rumbling in a growl. The others nodded grunting in agreement.

_Disgusting. _Levi thought. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to." Levi said calmly baring his teeth. Suddenly the other boys became very interested in their shoes. Although still internally wanting to be defiant, the Betas couldn't bring themselves to look directly in to the Alphas eyes.

The Beta behind the one in front put his hand on the one in fronts shoulder and shook his head. His eyes said, _Don't._

The one in front growled but seemed to take the one behind him's advice. "You're lucky you're an Alpha or you'd be on the ground right beside him." Levi growled his hands leaving his pockets and half lunged at them. They quickly scampered past him and out of the tight alleyway. Levi had been planning to leave after that, he really had. What business was his the state the young Omega was in? But his brief glance at the small figure, at those large brilliant sea green orbs, he couldn't just leave. He'd seen something he'd never imagine lying in the eyes of a pummeled Omega.

Rocking back and forth, trembling was a small raven haired boy. In one hand was his tail which wouldn't have been anything extraordinary, Levi used to cradle his tail when he was scared emphasis on "used to", but the boys tail was detached from his body and the boy was trembling as he repeatedly tried to reattach the dismembered thing back to the nub on his backside failing miserably. One of his ears, the right, was cut off leaving a bloody trail running down the side of the young boys face. His wide eyes stared absently as he tried to press the bloody heap that was one his fifth appendage to the stub.

Levi bent at the small boy's side horrified at what savages the Betas were. He had never given a second though to how bad things were outside his gated community. Obviously just walking through the city wasn't enough to absorb their way of life. He reached out planning to try and take the boy somewhere to get him proper help. The boy flinched away hard dropping his tail so it splashed in the blood that pooled around him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told the boy, he looked at Levi with wide eyes seemingly far away and terrified out of his mind. "Let me help you." He knew the Omega wouldn't be able to disobey him, which wasn't fair but necessary. The next time he reached out the boy was stiff, trembling against him as he cradled the bloody heap in his hands. He also grabbed the boy's tail although looking around he couldn't see the boys missing ear anywhere in sight. He hope she could fix it. Her botched ass was so good at picking things apart she had to have some idea of how to put things back together.

Coming out of the alley way he continued on his way to the gated community he called home, although he made a detour before actually heading to his own mini mansion of a house.

"Hanji?" He asked rapping on the door to one of the over-sized houses in the gated community. No answer. "Hanji you little shit I know you're in there." A few moments later the door flung open with a flustered looking red head standing in the frame.

"Levi!" She said noticing the boy right away, observant as ever. "What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me alright! Some shitty fucking Betas… I just need you to fix him. I can't be caught with an underage Omega."

"Oh, Levi you dog. Of course anything, come in come in." She said ushering Levi in with the boy still trembling in his arms. He was actually just hoping that Hanji would take the boy off his hands and he could go home and forget about the whole thing. Oh well.

"Where?" He asked.

"To the lab!" She exclaimed leading him towards the stairs and to the basement.

The basement wasn't much of a lab but it hand a long wooden table in which Hanji told Levi to set the small boy down on. Her expression grew deadly serious as she began examining the young Omega. The boy seemed to be looking everywhere except for Levi his eyes large and darting around randomly.

"Someone's been using this boy as a punching bag." Hanji muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I found him being ganged up on by some Betas." Levi said.

"No longer than that. Some of these wounds are week's old, maybe months." Where she had been lifting the small boys torn shirt she let it back down and turned to Levi. "Maybe you should leave."

"Don't have to ask me twice." He scoffed and turned to climb the stairs. He stopped just at the base of the small staircase. "Can…Can you fix the tail?" He asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Who do you think you're asking?" Hanji replied with a smirk that was lost as Levi's back was still turned. Without another retort Levi climbed the stairs and left Hanji's house planning on never encountering the Omega again.


	2. Fix Me (prt 2)

**Chapter 2. Fix me (Part 2)**

* * *

**I decided to just make it a part 2 because the perspective goes 360***

* * *

_Why me, why me, why me, why me, why me. _Eren thought as fists smashed against his temple, feet collided with his rib cage. He cried out as his tail, which he'd been taught to always hide between his legs, was yanked from under him. Suddenly he was suspended in the air by his tail. Tears ran down his face as pain exploded from his backside where his tail connected. He thrashed out with his feet to get away from his attackers. At least get them to let go of his tail which was causing him to scream bloody murder.

"Bottom of the barrel filth." One of the attackers said.

"Ass-licking pussy motherfucker." Another called out kicking him while he was in the air. The name calling he could take but with his tail felling like it was about to be ripped off him Eren felt like he could barely breathe.

"Where's your pimp, you little whore." The leader said coming eye to eye with him although Eren could barely see past the mist in his eyes. "That's all you Omega's are good for right? Fucking some burley self-centered Alpha? With eyes like that no Beta could afford you." The others snickered. "That's why we got to take what we want." He said with a frightening growl. With a surge of defiance Eren reached out to hit the Beta but suspended in the air with his backside on fire his movements were like wading through mud. The Beta caught his small hand easily clamping down on it and bruising his wrist. Eren groaned under the pressure. "You shouldn't have down that." The Beta said.

He stood up and Eren saw him whip out a long kitchen knife. He grabbed Eren's hair lifting him up so they were eye to eye again. Eren closed his eyes shut tight his instincts telling him to submit and maybe everything would work out all right. He couldn't tell you what happened next, his memories clouded in fear and pain. He cried out and suddenly he felt light as air before crashed back onto the pavement. He was screaming clutching what should have been a long soft fifth appendage that was his tail but was now no more than a stump.

Something was thrown at him and he clutched it fast. It felt familiar and when he opened his eyes it was the thing that had once rested between his legs when he walked the streets. He screamed again.

There was a slap to the side of his face. "Shut up!" Someone yelled, and he did.

"Let him keep it, remind him whos in charge." The lead Beta looked at him in thought for a moment. " Get me a souvenir." He said handing one the other Beta's his knife. His head was grabbed and lifted. He was tired of submitting, he wanted to go home, to Mikasa, and his Beta friend Armin. He swung his arms about but they were grabbed and held behind his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain was getting worse as time went on but instead of drawing him into unconsciousness it seemed to be making him more alert.

"Look at me." The lead Betas voice rang out, and he did. A knife was held to his ear which was pressed flat against his head. The lead Beta nodded subtly staring into the young Omegas eyes with a smirk. His ear was forced to stand erect and the jagged knife carved into the cartilage. Eren had been told to shut up and unfortunately the order resonated with Eren's being. He groaned and trembled as the blade cut through his ear, tears streaming down his face as he stared into the smiling face of the lead Beta.

Then there was an airy openness feeling in the area as the main part of the ear was finally detached. Blood mixed with tears as they came down the young Omega's face. The Beta would cut his ear handed the prospects to the lead Beta along with the knife and his smile widened. He almost looked insane. He waved it in Eren's face, he felt like he was going to throw up. "This is what happens to Omegas understand? You get used and thrown away after we get what we want from you!"

_**Fight!**_A voice said in his head.

'_I'm scared'_ He answered it. But it was enough to get him to be slightly defiant in closing his eyes and looking away from the Beta who'd ordered him to look at him. The Beta's seemed to be getting closer to him again and Eren prepared himself for more pummeling. Where there had only been three Beta's before Eren began seeing double and he trembled as he started believing there were six of them.

"Hey!" Eren heard from the alley's entrance although his mind was getting fuzzy. The boys released their hold on him as their attention was drawn towards the newcomer. In a daze Eren reached his trembling hand towards his tail now soaked in blood on the ground forgotten.

_I can fix it, I can fix it, I can fix it._ He thought as he repeatedly pressed the dismembered appendage to the stump on his backside. In his state of mind at that time he thought if he returned it to its proper place it would go back to the way it was supposed to be. He wasn't quite thinking clearly.

A figure bent next to him and he prepared himself mentally for more torture. He accidentally flinched away as the hand extended towards him. He cursed himself expecting more pain because of his insolence.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The person said, an Alpha. "Let me help you." Like before his instincts told him to submit, but he didn't want to. In any case he allowed the person to pick him up and carry him off Eren was careful not to look into the Alpha's eyes.

.

Eren didn't remember passing out or falling unconscious but when he came to later he was in a completely different environment. For one it was a nice house not like the broken down ready for demolition kind he was used to. There was actual carpet on the floors, the walls paint wasn't chipping, and he was lying in a bed with real sheets and pillows.

"'Morning sunshine!" An overly chipper voice startled him. A redhead with glasses and a big nose bounded over to his bed. With her elbows on the bed and her head in her hands she stared at Eren with overbearing eyes.

"I hope you slept well." Eren didn't answer. "You're really pretty for an Omega, you know that. Maybe if you were ugly you wouldn't get picked on so much. Hypothesis, no null hypothesis. Pretty Omegas do not get picked on more than other Omegas. What do you think shall we conduct an experiment?" She said getting closer and closer to Eren.

"No, stay away from me." Eren moved to get out of the bed but was halted by a white hot flash of pain that ravaged up his backside. Slowly, slowly, his memories of where this pain had come from flooded into his mind. He gently brought his hand to his ear which was covered in gauze. Thankfully his left ear was still fully intact.

"Oh, it speaks! How wonderful. I was beginning to think you're trauma had made you a mute. And it's voice. Strong and demanding like an Alpha. Oh, but you're only an Omega. Are your parents Alphas? Maybe you're a mistake. Oh, are you from America? Maybe Germany? Oh! Or Africa? They always come out with weird offspring." Eren squeezed her nose and she immediately stopped talking. She backed away slightly so she was on the edge of the bed again. "What was that for?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"You were getting excitable and that's how I get my Beta friend Armin to calm down. You're a girl so I know you can't punish me for touching you without permission." Eren stated.

"Don't try to categorize me Omega. I can be whatever I want to be. With science!" She exclaimed.

"Eren."

"Hmmm?" She inquired.

"My names Eren." He said looking away and running a hand through his hair. "How did I get here anyways?"

"Le-, I mean an Alpha brought you here so I could patch you up." She answered.

"An Alpha? Why would an Alpha help me?" Eren asked.

"Like I said. You can't categorize people." Eren looked down at his lap for a while pondering this. He moved to get out of the bed flinching as every movement brought with it pain from his wounds.

Hanji respectfully didn't mention this though. She saw the non-Omega like fire in his eyes and wanting to preserve that and so let him take all the pain that came with his movements neglecting to offer any pitying aid. "Are you going to leave?" She asked.

"This is the north side right? I can't stay here. The Alphas will be all over me."

"You're not in heat already are you?" She asked.

"No but… they don't really care about that do they." Hanji couldn't really argue with that. Although on the outside it was nice and pristine in the north side under the hood it was just as corrupt as the central city was on the outside.

"Well you're just to cute to let off the leash quite yet." She said her tongue reflexively licking the dryness from the corners of her mouth. "Let's make a little arrangement just between the two of us, yeah?"


	3. Lesser Than

**Chapter 3. Lesser Than**

* * *

**This chapters pretty mellow, sorry if it's boring but whatever.**

**This is in the stories "present" where Levi is 32 and Erin is 23.**

* * *

_Just get through the day, just get through the day. _Eren thought as he wheeled the maintenance cart through the main office. A lot of the people on this floor were very judgmental and discriminatory. This was the main building of the Heicho operation and as such there were traditionally no Omegas allowed. Hanji being the CEO's friend had gotten him this job as a janitor and so he had to clean the whole floor top to bottom all day. He'd been instructed not to stop cleaning until he clocked out because even if he thought a section was clean it wasn't. There was a janitor on each floor who all had the same instructions but they were all Betas. He was an anomaly in the building.

On his way to the bathrooms again he was stopped by a brunet lady in a tight gray skirt and puffy light blue blouse. He stopped as she approached him as he was supposed to staring at his shoes and waiting for her to pass. As an Omega he was expected to behave a certain way around the other employees. Like he was inferior, because in their eyes he was. He didn't let it get to him though because he couldn't care less how others perceived him. When she stopped in front of him without passing him by Eren hesitantly looked up.

"You may look at me." She said snidely. He looked up to find her glowering at him her arms folded over her chest.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" He asked.

"You bet your tight little ass there's a problem you lazy cock-sucker." Eren was used to name calling but coming from a woman in such a professional setting he was a little a taken back. "Why is there garbage in my trash can?!" She demanded sternly.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." He said incredulously.

"Don't play the 'I'm an Omega so I'm a retard' card with me. I came into work today and there's garbage in my trash can. Why the fuck hasn't it been taken care of!"

"I-I'm not allowed into the cubicles during work hours." He stated.

"Then why didn't you get it at night like you're supposed to!" Her voice was rising with intensity.

"I don't work the night shift." He answered helplessly.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A cool voice rang out. The man approaching them Eren immediately recognized as the CEO/owner/founder of the company, Mister Heicho, an Alpha. His cold gray eyes meet Eren's and Eren's eyes immediately found his shoes as his heartbeat increased. He was so fired. With her being an actual employee and Eren just being a low-grade Omega janitor why would the CEO ever take his side?

"There's garbage in my trash can." The brunet stated giving Eren a death glare.

"Isn't that what it's for?" The Alpha countered. Eren's one good ear perked up at this.

"It's been there since yesterday. They're supposed to empty it at night. It's his fault I know it."

"Because he's an Omega."

"Yeah. Of course." The woman answered. Eren's ear downturned at this and he looked to the side shamefully.

Mister Heicho turned to Eren. "Why didn't you empty the garbage at night?" He asked him. Eren's eyes widened. He was actually going to take his story!

"I don't work the night shift sir." He answered coolly not daring to meet the Alpha's gaze.

"Is this true?" He turned to the woman.

"I don't know their work schedules, but obviously someone's not doing their job." She stated coolly with an upturned nose.

"Tch." The man scoffed. "Both of you get back to work. I'm not firing someone because of how you categorize them, Trisha. He works just as well as any Beta." And with that he walked off back in the direction he was headed before he had stopped to resolve the issue. She also turned back towards her cubical and walked off with a huff. Eren stood for a moment baffled at what just happened. An Alpha stood up for him.

* * *

Eren got off work 3 hours later than both Armin and Mikasa so when he did get back to the small apartment they owned together dinner was already made. They always waited for him so they could eat together though.

"You seem unusually chipper Eren. Work went well?" Armin asked slurping the cup of tea he had. Mikasa looked up at this; she hadn't seen the change in Eren's demeanor as Armin had for two reasons, 1.) She couldn't smell it and 2.) He was more perceptive when it came to analyzing than she was.

"I met our boss today." Eren said his tail curled ever so slightly at the tip. It swished as he recalled the event spinning spaghetti on his fork.

"Really?! What was he like? I heard he's really harsh, I would've figured he'd have fired you. What with you being an Omega and him being an Alpha." Armin inquired.

"Actually he defended me against this bitch at work today."

"An Alpha defended you?" Mikasa asked skeptical.

"Mmm-hmm." Eren answered and continued to eat his pasta. The rest of dinner consisted of Armin sharing some exciting revelations in the world of technology and Mikasa complaining about a horse-faced coworker who kept hitting on her. The apartment had two beds which Eren made Mikasa and Armin use. He slept on the couch which made his roommates feel bad because they felt like they were adding to the belittlement of him but of course Eren insisted.

Before going to sleep they all gathered on the couch and watched television together as tradition. They all worked most of the week and barely saw each other so it was a time to catch up with one another. A television was a luxury in the Beta ghetto they lived in; in fact their TV had been stolen several times before. Mikasa had always insisted on getting a new one using her savings. She knew how much Eren loved it because it was an escape for him, if only for a few hours.

"You can't go to work tomorrow Eren." Mikasa stated in the middle of his favorite cop show.

"What?! You can't tell me what to do!" He said defiantly.

"Eren." Armin spoke up. "Tomorrows the day when it starts. It's not wise for you to risk..."

"I can control it! You all have no idea." Eren interrupted folding his arms and slouching in the couch.

"This isn't up for discussion." Mikasa retorted.

"Who are you my mom?!" Mikasa flinched remembering what the Betas had done to her adopted mother who was Eren's biological mother. "I didn't mean that." He said quickly. "We need the money though." He insisted.

"No we don't." Mikasa stated sternly. "Me and Armin make plenty of money."

"Not with us getting robbed every other day. My savings are the only thing getting us by!" Eren said.

"Maybe you should listen to her." Armin said. "There are a lot of Alphas in the building you work at. It's best to just stay home than going there smelling like you do and attracting all kinds of attention."

Planning to go to work anyway Eren said, "Fine."

"It's better this way." Mikasa said wrapping her hands around him.

"I hate what I am." Eren whimpered his eyes misting up.

"Don't say that Eren." Armin said moving closer to him. "When I get home we'll take care of it and it'll blow over over the weekend. It'll all work out like always." Eren blushed as he thought of how Armin would "take care of" his situation.

The show, forgotten, played out on the screen. The cops got the bad guy and the lawyers put him in jail, if only life could be so cut throat. Mikasa and Armin went to their rooms and Eren stretched out on the bare couch. He had given up his pillow to his friend Armin because he had a bad back and Mikasa had received his covers because she got the shivers. She'd been through a lot as a kid. Like he'd done since he was a child Eren cradled his tail in his arms as he went to sleep, silently thanking Hanji as he did every night.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, As always Follow, Favorite, Review .3.**_


	4. Fever

**Chapter 4. Fever**

* * *

**FYI: This is an explanation of how the Omegaverse societal hierarchy is going to work progressively through this story. This is necessary.**

**Alpha- Dominant; they live and function at the top of society. Natural born leader's yata yata. They are typically the privileged members of society and have their life handed to them on a silver platter. They have a primal authority over those lower on the hierarchy scale. **

**Beta- Dominant personalities but submissive psychologically, where if they had their way they'd be at the top running things but the Alphas are in their way and so they're stuck right under them in society. So when an Alpha does step on their "turf" they can't really oppose them and are forced to submit under their will despite themselves.**

**Omegas- Submissive; very bottom of the societal hierarchy. Treated like trash by pretty much everyone just because. Under normal circumstances they will take everything that people dish at them without complaint because they are selfless and believe that if they are there for society to blame for their problems on everyone will be just a bit happier with their own circumstance and treat each other better, even if they are progressively treated worse u3u. Go into heat once a month that can last anywhere from 1-5 days. (I don't like the idea of male pregnancy so we're not gonna do that.) Their heat releases pheromones that make people horny. Basically. It's not irresistible though. While in heat an Omega will become undeniably hungry for sex and if they don't get it they are uncomfortably hot as if they had a fever.**

***Those lower on the hierarchy normally have to submit to those above them in any situation**

***Omega's are a rare breed in this stories society. Normally only seen in underground trafficking rings, or homeless on the streets and normally don't live to die of old age/ natural deaths just because of how bad things are in society right now.**

****These rules only apply to males who all sport cat ears and tails, and have hypersensitive smell. Any male can mate with males and females, to their preference. There really is no gay or straight in this omegaverse society, everyone kind of just does what they want. **

****Females are like they are in real life basically. They aren't inhibited by any of these rules; they can get with Alpha, Beta, or Omega males of their choice. Females can sometimes be classified in the hierarchy depending on their parentage. Example: Beta male marries female have daughter and father says she smells like an Alpha therefore she is an alpha female, but females don't treat her any different because those rules don't apply to them.**

* * *

**Now to the story .3. Things escalate quickly I think I was a little too eager 030**

* * *

Where Eren would usually leave for work earlier than Mikasa and Armin early in the morning when it was still dark out he now had to wait for them to leave first. His leg bounced anxiously as he waited for them to finish their breakfast and leave for work.

"Are you okay Eren?" Armin asked with real concern in his voice.

"Oh, yep I'm fine." Eren said with a fake smile, his tail twisting around randomly. "I just wish you all would let me go to work then I would be perfect." He added sarcastically. Mikasa shot him a glare.

"Just wait for me okay? Don't go outside for anything. We don't need some Beta sniffing you out and raping you." Armin said logically.

"Yeah I know the drill okay." They took their sweet time finishing their food before leaving. Eren never realized how easy they had it. Leisurely talking and eating, in no rush to get half way around town like he had to everyday. Their work place was closer on the outskirts of the ghetto and they both worked at the same place. It was a small location in the main part of the city next to a bunch of other retail stores at an outlet mall. Mikasa managed the small spot while Armin worked in the back developing new tech and fixing old ones. As soon as they were out the door of the apartment Eren slipped into his janitor jumpsuit uniform and slipped out the window and down the fire escape.

It toke two bus transfers, a subway ride, and a half-hour walk to get to his job at the main building for Heicho. By the time he got there he was already starting to feel the effects of being in heat. His clothes felt like a prison making him want to strip right there in the building lobby and roll around on the ground. His steps came slower and shorter as he went to check in with his manager.

He'd already called ahead telling them he'd be coming in late today so everything was already in order at work. His manager told him someone else was covering the floor he usually worked on and to just clean all the bathrooms, repeatedly. So he went to the supply closet and got to work starting to clean the bathrooms from the bottom floor upwards. By the time he'd gotten to the floor he usually worked on his breathing was coming out in ragged pants and he had a full blown erection hidden by his uniform.

_Mind over matter, _he thought as he rubbed his aching crotch leaning over a toilet he was scrubbing. He wanted to prove Mikasa and Armin wrong. He wouldn't be inhibited by his biological making. If a woman could bleed for several days straight without anyone noticing what was going on in their pants then he could get through this.

* * *

**Yesterday**

In his office with his elbows on his desk and his head resting behind his interlaced fingers Levi pondered what he'd just seen. Of course he had recognized the boy right away with his amputated ear and the stiff movements of his tail and of course those eyes. Eleven years ago he'd practically saved him from a certain horrific death. He still didn't know the boy's name.

He couldn't help thinking that Hanji had certainly done a wonderful job. His tail wasn't perfect but it was still there. So were those beautiful deep bright eyes that had drawn Levi to the boy in the first place. Usually eyes dim with age but his sure hadn't. Levi couldn't help thinking that he wanted to possess the Omega although he'd promised himself he wouldn't succumb to typical Alpha behavior.

His ears twitched irritably, his tail curling and uncurling like a fist. Eventually he decided he didn't feel like being at work anymore and decided to go home. He could do that, he was the owner.

As he got in the car, in the backseat because he had a driver, he called Hanji. She didn't pick up the first time making a vein pop on Levi's neck as he pressed redial. This time she picked up on the second ring.

"Levi! You never call me, I feel like we haven't talked in ages!" She exclaimed into the phone dramatically.

"We just saw each other yesterday you shit." He grimaced.

"Oh yes, but you never call."

Ignoring her Levi got right to the point of why he had called her in the first place. "Do you remember that Omega kid from a long time ago?"

"Eren? Of course I do. I got him and his friends' jobs at your company."

"His names Eren..?" He said quietly.

"You brought a bloody kid to my house and you didn't even know his name?!" She asked amazed.

"That's beside the point. Who gave you permission or the authority to hire people without telling me?" He asked.

"I did tell you. You told me to get the fuck out of your office."

"How does that translate into hiring Omegas in my building?"

"Oh I knew you'd like him. He's so cute; I know you all will get along. Don't go too rough on him now. Chao!" With that she hung up.

He stared at his phone scowling a growl rumbling deep in his throat. How dare she hang up on him in the middle of a conversation. If she wasn't the head of the research department he would fire her just for spite.

* * *

"**Today"**

After a night of contemplation Levi decided it would be unfair to fire Eren. The only reason he'd thought of doing it was because an Omega in a building comprised mainly of Alphas could be dangerous. The boy had already been through a lot but then he remembered the spark of defiance he had seen in those green orbs. If the Omega were going to survive then he'd do it by his own merit.

He went into work planning on ignoring the boy. They'd never crossed paths before yesterday and there shouldn't be a reason for it to happen again. Levi's morning was made up of several meetings with international clients who were looking for his business. He mostly only sat in to make sure everything ran smoothly leaving most of the grunt work to his co-founders. After the third meeting ended he excused himself for the bathroom deciding he didn't want to attend any more of the meetings that day. His co-founders were handling everything fine.

Before even entering the bathroom he could hear heavy panting coming from inside. His face scowled as he wondered why anyone was running around in his building. He slipped inside seeing the culprit of the heavy breathing.

One of the janitorial staff was leaning on the far wall gripping his suit as if he had suddenly become claustrophobic, his mop left neglected on the floor. His ears were turned downward his tail twitching behind him. The boy turned towards Levi in surprise moving shakily to grab his forgotten mop. His face was red with a deep blush.

"I'm sorry Mister Heicho." Eren said. "Excuse me." He started tidying up his cleaning supplies. He made a move towards the door.

"Wait." Levi said blocking his way. Eren stopped in front of him his eyes averted to the side. He was obviously trying to control his breathing to mask his panting but he wasn't doing a very good job. Levi stared at him for a moment in thought then he sniffed in as a particular scent invaded. "Report to my office." With that he turned and left expecting the Omega to follow.

"Sir?" Eren asked.

"Are you questioning me?" He said sternly.

"Of course not." Eren answered quickly. He'd never question an Alpha's orders, it wasn't in his nature. He followed Levi all the way to his office leaving his cleaning supplies in the bathroom discarded.

Once there Levi gestured for Eren to take a seat in front of his desk. Levi leaned against his desk staring at the Omega before him who still couldn't look him in the eye.

"You may look at me." Levi told him. The Omega's ears twitched his tail still lashing around nervously. He cautiously drew his eyes up to look boss' boss. He immediately averted his eyes again bringing his hand to his mouth to suppress a moan. Levi sneered his eyes squinted at the boy. "You are in heat?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

"Why would you come to work, mainly comprised of Alphas, in your state?" he asked incredulously.

"I really need the money sir." He answered his voice shaky.

"You'd risk your own safety for money?" Levi asked.

"I have to… protect my friends…money… is the only way… to get by… in the ghetto." Eren answered between labored breaths.

"You still live in the ghetto…" Levi said quietly mostly to himself.

"Sir?"

"Never mind. You must be a fucking retard to come in here with your condition." He stated coolly staring him down with his cold eyes.

"Being an Omega… is not a… condition… I can do… just as much… as the Betas… Don't… categorize me…" With lidded eyes and a fading mind Eren forgot to speak to Levi as a superior. Letting out everything he was feeling.

Levi stared at the boy who was now looking him in the eyes again. That spark lit behind his lidded irises. He pondered the situation for a moment. Then he breathed in and that intoxicating aroma found his senses again. "Lock the door."

"Sir?" Eren said.

"Are you questioning me?" Levi asked sternly.

"Of-Of course not." Eren replied not sure if he meant what he said that time. He locked the door like Levi asked him to and walked back towards Levi. Before he could sit Levi put up a hand indicating for him to stop, so he did.

"Take off the jumpsuit." He said his expression still hard and cold. Eren wanted to question it, he had the will to but at the same time in his heat he wanted to do whatever the Alpha told him to. He'd run around the room on all fours barking like a dog if Levi told him to. He hesitantly unzipped the oversized jumpsuit. It was the only thing hiding his throbbing erection from the world and now he was about to expose himself.

Underneath it he wore only a t-shirt and boxer shorts having forgotten to put on real clothes in his rush to get out of the house. "You neglected to wear cloths under your uniform, why?" Levi asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I just… I was already… late I… I forgot… I guess." He couldn't come up with an excuse with his mind all fuzzy with thoughts of… other things.

"Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter." Levi retorted. He motioned for Eren to sit down now only in his undergarments, and he did. Levi moved towards him so that he was towering over the Omega. Eren kept his eyes on the man's face afraid of what he would do if he looked anywhere but at the Alpha's face. "Well?"

"Well what sir?" Eren asked.

"You're in heat yeah?"

"Yes sir." Eren said somewhat shamefully.

"So do something about it." Eren looked up at him in confusion at first but then reading his superiors body language inferred what he was to do. With wide eyes and a pounding heart Eren reached out towards the older man's pants. When Heicho didn't swat his hands away or yell at him he swiftly unbuckled his superiors belt. Levi watched him with a solid far away gaze, like he was watching this happen to someone else.

He tentatively pulled down the dark slacks to Heicho's mid-thighs. He was somewhat relieved to discover he had a semi but couldn't bring himself to look up at his boss. His mouth drooled as he put his hand up to palm the thick meat. It responded immediately getting bigger and Eren swallowed the drool polling in his mouth. He wanted to know what it tasted like. He was starting to lose himself to the heat, he could feel it creeping up in the back of his conscious telling him to let go.

Levi watched the boy through slitted eyes giving nothing away, his expression unchanging, still cold and distant. In that moment, Eren let go, he pulled down the boxers to reveal Levi's hot meat. Without warning he engulfed the whole thing in one fell swoop deep throating the older man. Levi grunted as he tried to contain himself. Eren's mouth was so hot and moist.

"Wait… fucking brat… slow down." Levi grunted as the boy rocked his head back in forth on swift motions. But his words fell on death ears. Eren was so in heat he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to taste Levi's sweet Alpha seed. Levi yanked Eren's head back by his hair. "I told you to slow down you shitty brat." He growled looking Eren in the eye. But Eren was totally out of it. His cheeks a rosy pink, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he silently begged Levi for more. "How could you possibly think you were okay enough to come into work today?" He muttered.

He wrenched Eren up so he was on his feet, "Now I'm going to give you what you want but don't overthink this alright." He growled into the Omega's ear and Heicho attacked his mouth easily slipping his tongue past the Omega's parted lips. Eren moaned against Levi's lips his tail twitching hysterically behind him. Eren wasn't the only one being consumed in primal animalistic urges. The Alpha spun him around so that Eren's back was pressed up against his desk. Papers flew to the ground unnoticed creating a mess that would irritate Levi later but now he was too busy to notice.

'_I'm gonna regret this.' _He thought pressing the younger male back against the desk. The older man's hands moved skillfully under Eren's shirt caressing his slender body lingering over the boy's erect nipples.

"Ah, Heicho." Eren gasped.

Levi's hand shot out clamping around his pale narrow neck. "That's Mister Heicho to you, understand?" He growled into the young Omega's ear causing him to tremble. "Sir, Corporal, or Mister Heicho." His remark only furthered Eren's excitement. Although normally defiant and impulsive now under the influence of his heat Eren only sought to be dominated by someone strong like his superior. Levi's lips moved to engulf the Omega's neck in kisses licking up the length of it.

Removing his hand from the boy's neck Levi quickly removed the rest of the boys clothing. His hand lingered as it passed over the Omega's tail feeling the knot where Hanji had reattached it. It was the only evidence that it had ever been separated from the boy's limber body. Hanji had done a good job indeed. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's head pulling him in for more kissing. He was a slobbering mess and if he hadn't smelt so good at that particular moment Levi would have stopped him and grabbed him a handkerchief, rethinking this whole situation. Their tongues intertwined as Levi's hand snuck down to caress the boys aching erection. Eren's hips bucked reflexively holding Levi tighter, wanting to feel more of him. He stroked it a few times smearing the pre-cum that dripped from it all over the length.

"Turn around." Levi whispered seductively into the Omega's ears. He quickly obeyed pressing his backside into the Alpha his tail swishing around curling up as waves of heat ravaged across his body. As they got closer and closer to doing the deed the heat screamed for more. To feel more, to go further, and Eren had less and less control of his body. He was a slave to his impulses. Drool pooled from his mouth rolling down his chin as he looked back to see the Alpha's.

He gripped the base of the Eren's tail gently pulling upward to entice him to start getting wet. With his other hand he circled over Eren's entrance. It was a merciless tease as his cock twitched with anticipation and want.

"Ah, Mister Heicho please!" Eren moaned his eyes rolling back in his head. Tears pooled at the edges of his vision as he dug his claws into the wooden desk.

"Please what?" Levi asked innocently slipping a finger into Eren's now wet hole. He easily slipped a second finger in causing Eren to start rocking against him as he begged for more. He wanted to feel fuller. He wanted Heicho's whole length to be engulfed in his hole.

"Fuck me Mister Heicho." He groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Levi said slipping in a third finger in and twisting it around to find that hard bump. He curled his fingers slightly and Eren immediately called out his knees buckling as he collapsed onto the desk. Because of his heat he was hypersensitive and the foreplay was too much to bare.

"Ah! Fuck Me Mister Heicho!" Eren called out. With the hand that had been stroking the Omegas tail Levi reached around to cover Eren's mouth.

"Shhh. I heard you the first time. No need to yell." He mocked him; thank goodness his office was soundproof. Eren glanced back at him with half-lidded eyes moaning against his hand. He removed it wiping Eren's slobber off on the Omega's back. "You're disgusting you know that." He told him. Eren wiggled his hips in response begging to be penetrated.

Pressing his hardened cock to the young man's hole he easily slipped inside with a hiss. His own tail flicking behind him as Eren's heat wrapped around him sucking him further inside. Eren moaned in pleasure thinking, _finally. _Levi unexpectantly found himself nearing the edge already. He'd never done it with an Omega in heat as he typically avoided them all together. With the combination of the irresistible pheromones the boy was giving off and his easy submission Levi was in an elated state he had never experienced before.

Unable to hold back like he'd been planning to Levi pounded against the Omega's body slamming his hips into him. Eren tried muffling his moaning by covering his mouth with his hands but some still escaped him.

"Ah… mister Heicho… ah!" He groaned. With every thrust Levi expertly hit that sweet spot within Eren driving him further and further over the edge.

"…hah…hah…Eren…ah fuck." Levi muttered. Normally always under control emotion broke through as Eren's tight moist hole clamped around him with every thrust. The pounding grew in intensity racketing the sound of clapping flesh and the desk rattling around the room.

Upon hearing his name an unrelenting orgasm ran through Eren's body as his back arched and cum shout from out of him. The sudden tightness ripped Levi's orgasm from him too and he let out all he had into the Omega. As his cum continued to flow into the boy Eren's own cock twitched and sputtered as cum shot out onto Levi's desk.

Eren's tail whipped back in forth as his body convulsed with pleasure. Finding himself again as the Omega's tail whipped around grazing and tickling Heicho's face, Levi caught it in his hand mildly annoyed. He pulled out of him leaving Eren shivering from the sudden emptiness. He tugged the boy off from his place on the desk by his tail the Omega landed on the floor in a shivering heap. Levi stared down at him his expression returned to a distant cold look. Soon Eren became conscious again and he sat up on the ground wiping the drool from his face as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He looked around as if confused for a moment then gazed up at the Alpha. He still looked cold, emotionless, as if what had just happened hadn't.

"Clean up this mess. I expect to find you gone when I return in a couple hours." With that Levi quickly straightened out his cloths pulling his black slacks back up and left his office adjusting his belt on the way.

Eren was left feeling satisfied yet confused as he started picking up his cloths and wiping off the mess he'd made on the Corporal's desk. The effects of the heat were slowly dissipating although he knew they wouldn't stay gone for long.

* * *

_**Next chapter has Eremin -3-**_


	5. Reckless

**Chapter 5. Reckless**

* * *

**Wow long week but 'yall don't care about my personal life…**

**This chapters a bit of a teaser in my own opinion with eremin **

**Going to go back and edit som of the other chapters, mostly A/N so yeah…**

* * *

Eren got back to the apartment he shared with Mikasa and Armin later than he had meant to. They both got off earlier than him in the first place and would be expecting him to be there when they arrived, which he wasn't. He almost debated just not going home to avoid Mikasa's wrath and Armin's questioning. Of course facing that was better than the alternative he'd face on the streets as he was still in heat after all.

He was feeling better after his encounter with Mister Heicho or the Corporal. He'd never heard of him being in the military but there were a lot of things about the companies CEO and founder he didn't know. He didn't even know his first name. He approached the apartment complex feeling drained. His ears twitched reflexively as the breeze berated them and his tail was tucked between his legs as his mother had taught him to do whenever he was in public. Walking up to his apartment he prepared himself for whatever face Mikasa would throw on. Worried, angry, annoyed, sad? She might ignore him all together.

He'd forgotten his key so he'd have to knock. He barely got one knock in before the door flew open.

"Eren! How could you?!" Mikasa exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "I was so worried!" Worried it was then.

"Ugh, Mikasa I'm fine." He said ushering her forward into the apartment and closing the door behind him. Armin was sitting on the couch looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm back." He said shyly. Armin's face morphed to rage then dulled to anger.

"What the hell Eren." He said flatly.

"Hey I told you guys I'd be okay and you wouldn't believe me so I had to prove it!" Eren reasoned.

Mikasa pushed away from him then grabbed the front of his jump suit to pull him closer to her so they were face to face. "I don't care how strong you think you are you are still an Omega. It's our job to protect you!" She said.

Eren shoved her hand away from his clothing. "No it's not. I can protect myself!" He argued.

Armin looked away sadly. "Oh, Eren." He said dejectedly.

"Hey, I was at work all day today and not once did I… Well I didn't get attacked so…" Eren said turning to Armin.

Mikasa's head whipped around where she had turned away from Eren before. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened okay!" Eren said stretching his hands out above his head and moving to slouch next to Armin on the couch.

"You smell different." Armin muttered quietly, Eren blushed. "Did-did you… meet someone?" Armin asked sounding almost sad.

"What happened?!" Mikasa cried her voice rising in volume.

"You know what? I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep alright." He moved from the couch and to the bathroom quickly his tail swishing widely behind him in aggravation. He ignored the looks he got from his roommates. Armin sad, defeated. Mikasa mad, wild, confused.

The exchange had brought back the warm feeling from earlier in the day making him all hot and bothered. It started in his cheeks and was quickly making its way down his body. Stumbling in the bathroom he slammed the door behind him. He felt the constricting claustrophobic feeling again and quickly stripped off his clothing. He stood at the sink eyeing himself in the mirror as he breathing began to escape his lips in uneven heavy pants. His eyes were misty, his cheeks taking on a rosy hue. He turned away so his back was to the mirror. He hated seeing himself like this.

He turned on the shower and got in quickly without letting it warm up. The cool water helped subside the effects of his body getting hotter keeping it at a manageable warm. Goosebumps rose up all over his body under the barrage of the cold water bullets. He sat down letting his ass down on the cool porcelain.

He stayed there a while, a long while and soon he felt almost normal and after washing up he quickly got out of the shower. When he went back out into the living area of the small apartment Mikasa and Armin were gone which Eren was relieved to find. He looked to the kitchen area to find a bowl of ice cream and a crescent. It's what he always ate when he was in heat. His friends were too thoughtful.

He felt bad for the way he had treated them. They were only looking out for his well-being but at the same time Eren wanted to take care of himself. He wanted to feel independent. Sometimes they made him feel useless, as if he was a burden. Sitting on the couch he called a bed Eren ate the ice cream and crescent and fell into a restless sleep. The heat always threw him out of his normal rhythm.

He rolled back and forth on the couch unable to become comfortable as his body got hotter again. He groaned as he tried to stretch out on the couch panting hard, he pulled his pajama shirt up over his head. He wished he had more ice cream, or maybe something else to put in his mouth. His eyes opened and shut as he tried to find sleep. He checked the clock sitting on the coffee table in front of his "bed" and whimpered finding it was past midnight and he hadn't had two minutes of sleep. He rolled onto the ground pushing the coffee table away finding it cooler than the couch. He curled into himself thinking, _I can control it, I can! _A moan escaped his lips as he unwound spreading out on the floor on his belly. Drool escaped his lips as he opened his mouth to let in some cooler air.

Beads of sweat cascaded down his body as he gripped at the cream colored carpet. He heard a door opening followed by footsteps. Then someone was crouching next to him. He turned his head slightly to look back to see who it was. "Armin…" He whispered faintly.

"Eren… you smell… so good." He said leaning over him planting kisses on his exposed back. Armin ran his hands up and down his back coming around to his front. Eren shivered under his touch moving closer to the blonde Beta.

"It's so hot Armin." He groaned.

"I can take it away Eren… If you'll let me." Eren staggered up from his place on the ground throwing his arms around the blonde male. He took no time in connecting his lips with Armin's. The Beta moved them back pressing against the couch. His hands wandered up and down Eren's torso his soft hands eradicating the scorching heat from his body everywhere they landed. Their lips parted as their tongues collided swirling around one another. Parting for breath, a line of spit still remained connecting their lips.

"I'm sorry." Eren choked out.

"I know." Armin replied. Their lips met again their kissing becoming more aggressive. Armin's t-shirt was lost in the heated exchange, Eren's hand rubbing provocatively on the bulge in his friends shorts. Following a growl from the Beta Eren found himself pinned against the seat of the couch. Armin's tongue ran up and down his chest every touch dissipating the heat that ravaged up and down the Omega's body.

Eren brought of Armin's hand to suck on the soft digits. His friend's hands were soft and smooth totally opposite from the course rough hands that had gripped his hips earlier that day. His tongue wrapped along the long slender things soaking them thoroughly as Armin teased his own tongue around Eren's erect nipples.

"Ah-Ah!" Eren gasped as Armin nibbled at them. He could feel the bulge in his pajama bottoms twitching painfully in anticipation. He bucked his hips reflexively his left leg coming to wrap around the blonde Beta's waist. Eren let the hand he'd been sucking on fall from his lips as it moved to strip him of his pants. His head leaned over the side of the couch as he brought in raspy labored breaths. His friends head brushed teasingly over his erect member taking it gently in his head. "God-dammit Armin." He whimpered taking the blondes hair in his fist as his tail slapped up and down.

In one go, the Beta engulfed his whole length in his mouth causing Eren to clench up quickly biting his lip. Armin's hand coated in Eren's saliva made circles around the Omega's hole coaxing him to open back up. He moaned letting his lip fall back out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head. The blondes' finger circled the opening as his head bobbed up and down on the other boy's cock. The muscles in his hole loosened up quickly for the blonde and his finger slipped in easily curling expertly to find that hard spot making Eren's back arch. His hand slapped against his mouth to hold back from calling out.

"Armin please." He moaned, muffled through his hand. Armin's other hand with nothing to do ran up his abdomen twiddling with his erect nipple. His hands tightened around the smooth blonde hair. He was so close now. His heat made every sensation multiplied. His hips bucked as Armin slipped in a second finger pumping against Eren's prostate. His dick throbbed in the Beta's mouth his body shaking with anticipation.

His friend's mouth was hot and moist, drool pulling around his own hips as it dripped from the Beta. He couldn't take much more of this, with the pressure to his prostate and the slurping sucking sounds coming from Armin's mouth. Armin grunted as Eren's hands forced him down hard on his cock but didn't protest as cum plastered the back of his throat. He sucked it all down as Eren's hands held him there panting hard. After some time the Omega's hands loosened their hold on the blonde's hair his breath coming in deep even strokes.

Armin got up from his place between Eren's legs to gaze at the slack face of the Omega. "E-Eren?" He tried carefully. The Omega was already fast asleep the heat dissipated from his body after the much needed release. He smiled down at the expression the boy wore as he slept, looking years younger. As if he was an innocent who'd never experienced something like they'd just done.

He pushed up and off the couch gathering Eren's clothing and pulling them onto the sleeping Omega. Even in sleep his tail whipped up and down like it always did after the boy came. He went back to his room that intoxicating aroma the Omega let off still lingering on him.

They were lucky Mikasa was such a deep sleeper, or at least acted like it. Armin could hear her snoring through her door as he passed to get to his room. Their rooms were small, his bed only a few feet away from the door. Pre-cum stained the front of his boxers his tail curled up uncomfortably behind him as he lay in his own bed staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

_**As always Follow, Favorite, Review .3.**_

_**Eremin in the next chapter too.**_


	6. Again?

**Chapter 6. Again?**

* * *

**Bonjour Fanfiction it's been a while. So after this chapter I'm gonna delve into some plotty stuff with hopefully a lot of "Holy fucking shit" moments -3-. Also I didn't notice but chapters are getting longer which is obviously a good thing to you born readers out there so yeah for that.**

**Also thanks for the reviews and suggestions you guys make me swoon o3o. To the one guest with the extra-long post since you worked so hard writing that I might have to work that in somewhere, I'll see if it fits somewhere into the plot I laid out. So if it changes slightly or whatever (Chinese accent) sorry, so sorry.**

* * *

Eren woke up feeling heavy. His heat was gone for now leaving him feeling pretty average. He feared when it when show its ugly face again. His neck ached and he had a headache from laying with his head hanging over the side of the couch in the small living space. He heard Mikasa in the kitchen area to the left of him making breakfast. He knew it was her because she was the only one of them who would be up this early on a Saturday morning.

Eren sat up feeling terrible in more ways than one. His ass was sore from yesterday's shenanigans which also weighed heavy on his heart. He wanted to curl up in a ball and never get up again. But life went on. This problem he had only lasted a few days and then things would return to normal or as normal as things could get living as an Omega in a ghetto full of overly aggressive Betas.

He yawned loudly his canines peeking out from between his lips. He licked his lips still tasting the fingers that had been there last night.

"Eren? Did I wake you?" He heard Mikasa's voice just above a whisper.

"No, I was already up." He lied. "What are you making?" He asked nose to the air.

"Pancakes and hash browns." She replied although Eren could already guess from the smell. He grinned in excitement. Mikasa was a wonderful cook, just like their mom had been. Even if everything just came out of the package and into the frying pan, the pancakes being a just add water mix. Eren pulled up his leg to his face on the couch to lean on it as he turned on the news. Murder, suicide, and trafficking. That's all the television had to tell Eren today. _Tell me something I don't know, _he thought with a frown as he watched the latest suspect in a string of robbers or something like that's face be plastered on the screen.

Armin came out of his room a moment later going into the kitchen with Mikasa. "Good morning." He said to her and Eren.

"Morning Armin. Eren come in and eat with us." She replied. Eren hurried over to his seat, his mouth already watering since he'd neglected an actual meal last night. Ice cream and crescents were great but it's always better eating actual meals, especially when he ate them with his two best friends.

For the most part they ate in silence. Armin hadn't looked up from his meal since he started eating and Mikasa kept giving Eren glances from across the table. Eren could already tell he was grounded and didn't want to have a conversation about what had happened yesterday. He hoped it would just blow over.

"Eren-." Mikasa started her fork clinking on her now clear plate.

"No." He interjected.

"Eren, I'm not going to drop this. You have to stop acting so reckless."

"Okay! Fine, god, just stop nagging me." Mikasa gasped looking honestly hurt.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that Eren; she's just looking out for you." Armin spoke out for the first time since they sat down.

Feeling cornered Eren stuffed the last half of the pancake in his mouth at once chewing angry. He pushed out his chair and grabbed his and Mikasa's plates to wash. It grew uncomfortably silent again in the small kitchen/dining area. He probably shouldn't have gotten so heated so quickly but he'd always had a short fuse and tended to act without thinking. Now he was all hot and bothered again. He tried focusing on scrubbing the dishes to take his find off of it but he could already feel the heat building up in his chest. And Armin could probably smell it.

"Armin are you okay? You look tired, rough night?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. I barely slept." Eren felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Are you planning to go out today?" Armin asked her nonchalantly.

"Actually I have a date." Mikasa told him.

Eren felt his muscles tighten. _A date with who?! _

"A date really? With who?" Armin inquired.

"That annoying guy from work. Um, Jean I think." Eren scowled into the wall, his back turned to his friends. Since when was Mikasa interested in guys and dating in general. The last few people she'd been with were girls and she usually brought them home and let Eren kick them out in the morning. They had a rather unhealthy relationship in that since. "I'm going shopping with Annie and then we're having a double date with Connie and Sasha."

"Oh really? I didn't peg you for the type Mikasa." Armin said. Mikasa smirked. Eren frowned. He had never heard of these people much less met them and suddenly his adopted younger sister was going to run all around town with them.

"Yeah, so since I'm going out today I'm going to need you to stay here and watch Eren."

"Of course." Armin said. The dishes were done and Eren wanted to storm back to the table and tell them all the reasons he didn't need to be "watched over" but at the same time in the back of his mind he was somewhat glad they were thinking of him all the time. They should have left long ago to find their own lives but their sense of loyalty was unmatched. He wondered if it could always be like this. Plus he really wanted to fuck Armin and it would be easier if Mikasa wasn't around.

Eren put the dishes away in the cabinets above the sink and excused himself to use the restroom. Mikasa grabbed his arm lightly as he moved past her on his way. Her touch sent blood rushing downward and a shiver up his arm. Even if he didn't like her like that when he was in heat any moving body was acceptable to send him reeling over the edge.

"I'm sorry for being a nag." She stated flatly.

He sighed looking away for a brief moment before facing her again. "You're not a nag Mikasa, I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated."

"I know Eren. Once we get enough money we'll move out of here and things will get better. For now just bear with us, okay?"

Eren's shoulders sagged. "Okay Mikasa. Have fun today." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Eren. You know I love you right." She said standing up.

"Yeah, I love you to." He saw her eyes twinkle before she hugged him. He knew she could probably feel his erection poking her abdomen but it didn't make the hug last any shorter.

Armin saw her off a few hours later while Eren took _another_ cold shower, they were getting old and he'd rather do someone else. When she was gone and Eren had exited the bathroom he sat on the couch with Armin watching cop shows, they were _always_ on like literally _always_.

Eren's tail kept flicking up and down and Armin looked really tense. Eren could guess he was breathing in all the pheromones that came off of him when he was in heat. Armin had developed a strong level of self-control over the years in order to be around Eren like this in time of heat. His friend knew that just because he was in heat didn't mean he wanted to give in to it and fuck everything in sight. So he sat resisting the urge to climb on top of his Omega friend and fuck him senseless…

"Armin." The raven haired boy said.

"Yes, Eren?" Armin replied his tension coming through in the tone of his voice.

Eren scratched the back of his head leaning forward. The air was really awkward and he felt even more awkward asking but knew his friend would understand. "Can we go to your room and fuck for a while."

Although he tried not to show it Armin had been waiting for him to ask. "Yeah lets go."

Eren followed Armin to his room closing the door and locking it behind him. No one else was home at the moment but if Mikasa made an unexpected return he didn't want to be caught in a compromising position. Armin stood in front of the bed staring at Eren as he closed the door. His pants were already tight with the erection eager to break from their grasp. Eren smelt so good when he was in heat. The scent radiated with his very being turning him, and any other Beta around, into a sex crazed animal. Some Alphas had a level of self-control but Beta's were slaves to their impulses. It had taken a great deal of self-control to not jump Eren right there on the couch earlier but Armin had years of experience with the Omega. He could more or less steady himself until his friend openly requested him with exceptions like what had happened last night.

Without a word Eren rushed forward towards the Beta smashing his lips against his friends in a sloppy desperate kiss. He'd been eager to do this since Mikasa left but refused to look weak in front of his blonde friend even though he didn't care. His body felt like it was on fire and he'd been managing to sit there alongside the Beta by sheer will power. His mouth was salivating like crazy and drool slipped from his mouth and down his chin as he kissed the other boy. Armin should've been disgusted but could only think of how Eren even tasted as good as he smelled.

Their hot breath mixed as they opened letting their tongues collide. Eren was slipping into that other state of mind again. The Omega state that wanted to be fucked senseless over and over and over again. He wanted to be used. Only in heat could he ever feel like this though because all his life he'd fought against these urges trying to be something he's not. Armin too was normally not this aggressive. He was a timid soul who'd rather not be the center of attention. He was as out of his element as Eren was when the Omega was in heat. But to both of them, it felt too good to resist.

Armin swung the Omega around so he was flat on his back on the bed. He moved to mark the Omega's neck suckling and nipping the hot skin with his canines. Eren's legs were opened on either side of the Beta his left hand pressed against his back so their chests were flush and his right hand cradling the back of his head. He could feel Armin's erection pressing against his own getting bigger and harder. His mouth watered, he wanted to taste it.

Armin's hand slipped into his pants smearing the pre-cum dripping from his cock all over it. His hand stoked up and down the other boys dripping cock his motions quick and deliberate. Every thrust of the boys hand sent a jolt through Eren.

"Ah, fuck Armin. I'm gonna… fuck… ngh!" Too soon Eren was cumming up on Armin's t-shirt. The blonde's pumped it all out of the still hard cock only slowing slightly. He knew Eren could take more. He sat up as Eren grew limp underneath him and pulled off his soiled shirt. Eren scrambled from underneath the Beta and pushed him back on the bed. His heart was racing and although he had just came he felt unsatisfied and needy. With Armin now underneath him Eren once again smashed his lips against his friends. He couldn't get his tongue far enough down his throat so he moved on to laid kisses down his chest. Armin chest was really slender with little muscle to grace his thin chest.

He moved down to the blonde's abdomen his tail flickering up behind him as his back arched. His lips grazed over the bulge in his friends pants, his mouth watered with anticipation. Armin sat up on his elbows to watch what happened as Eren pulled down his pants. Their gazes locked as Eren took an agonizingly long lick up the shaft of his erection enticing a whimper from the blonde. His nails dug into the Beta's hips as he used his other hand to massage the parts of his friend's cock his tongue wasn't touching. Armin grunted as Eren's head came down hard as he engulfed the hardened cock.

Drool pooled from the Omega's mouth as he sucked and bobbed his head twisted his hand around the base. Armin's body quivered as he resisted the urge to buck up into his friend's hot moist mouth. Eren brought his head back much to the disappointment of his blonde friend. He moved forward so his hips were aligned with the Beta's peppering the blonde's neck with kisses. He aligned the blonde's still wet cock to his quivering puckered hole. The Beta under him tensed as it easily slipped into the Omega. They both nearly came from that.

The Omega's half lidded eyes fogged as his hole reflexively clenched and unclenched getting used to the new thing that filled it. His back arched outward his head leaning forward as he tried to stay upright. Hot breath came out in gasps from his mouth as his tongue lolled out. His body acted on its own thrusting up and down on top the Beta, shifting so that his friend's cock hit his prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck Eren… you're so tight." Armin moaned underneath him. He clenched his eyes shut, looking at the slutty expression Eren wore was too much of a stimulator. His body started trembling on top of him and he knew Eren was close.

Suddenly an overwhelming urge overcame the Beta and he could no longer lye there underneath him. He flipped them over so he was on top and relentlessly pounded into the poor Omega. Eren cried out moaning Armin's name.

"Fuck Armin… yeah… more… more Armin more, fuck ah!" His legs shot up to wrap around the Beta's waist in an attempt to make them closer. Neither of them were quite themselves in that moment. Armin, aggressive with a wild look about his face, eyes intense. Eren wasn't even all the way there. At the moment he was just feeling the pleasure letting it totally over take his being.

Eren's body froze up as Armin's hand grasped his cock and started ruthlessly pumped him. No longer able to hold back he came with a strangled moan on to his chest. The feeling of Eren tightening around him as he came did nothing to slow Armin down he only thrust into him harder hitting that sweet spot ever so accurately and forcefully extending the boys orgasm.

"Fill me up Armin." Eren mumbled absently his spent cock twitching. After hearing that Armin couldn't disappoint and came hard in him shortly after. His body convulsed as his cum coated the insides of the Omega. Eren sighed in content as his body finally received what it'd been after all day. He felt his eye lids getting heavy even with his limbs still tangled around his friend.

Armin slipped his now flaccid cock out of him and collapsed on the bed next to him peeling himself out of his limbs. He gazed at his friend's slack face seemingly in a world far away from the one they occupied. He was always drained after sex and would be knocked out soon after. For Armin it was like a wake up, a burst of adrenaline to have him bouncing off the walls. For now though he just wanted to watch Eren sleep. For the moment his face showed nothing of the worry, fear, and depression that normally plagued him. Armin was grateful he could make his friend seem this way.

Eren opened his eyes all of the sudden and looked at Armin without really looking at him, it was weird he could do that. He licked his lips making Armin tense as pheromones wafted off the Omega.

And then he asked, "Can we do that again?"


	7. Doctor's Visit

**Chapter 7. Doctor's Visit**

* * *

** '**_Where am I? What was I doing again?' Eren thought. He was on a street… somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He turned into an alley his body moving on its own. Even though he couldn't recall anything he moved like he knew exactly what he was doing. How strange. He climbed onto and into a dumpster and started digging. He assumed it was food he was looking for, but he couldn't remember feeling hungry. He pulled on some heavy looking gold chains wondering how much they were worth. He also needed money, he always needed money. _

_ The chains carried the heavy sickening smell of metal. He dropped them rummaging through the garbage. Wait why would he do that, gold chains are valuable. He was searching frantically for something. He was in a hurry, his heart beating furiously in his chest filling his ears. He kept looking over his shoulder towards where he had come from. Anxious? No it was a stronger feeling than that. Scared, maybe? But why? Was someone coming for him? Confusion. _

_ He pulled the top of the dumpster over top of him so that it was closed and he was trapped inside. Wait not trapped hidden. He hadn't been searching through the trash he was burying himself in it. Shrouded in darkness. But why did his actions only make sense after the fact. Strange._

_ 'They're going to find me.' He thought cowering under some cardboard boxes. He was sure of it now. Whether he had manifested these pursuers or whether they were always there, he was sure of their presence now. He could hear them just outside the dumpster he hid in banging around. Hear their deep voices making incoherent noises. Why were they after him? Was he in trouble?...again. Confused, scared._

_ He squeezed his eyes shut trying to control his breathing. He had to be quiet or they would find him. Although something told him he couldn't hide. They would find him no matter what he did. The top of the dumpster creaked open and light once again filtered through the trash. Some of it reached his face where he was under the cardboard. Soon that was gone to and he was being dragged out of his camouflage. He made no noise except a grunt as he was flung to the ground. Shit._

_ He couldn't really see, lying on his stomach with his hands over his head. He didn't want to see. They were Beta's; it wasn't that he could smell it more that his mind manifested the information. Their thick hands grabbed at him all over. Where was his clothes? Had he been wearing any or were they ripped off? He wasn't sure. He was scared, terrified even. He tried to scream but his voice was far off, almost no noise came from his lips. _

_ He had to wake up. This was a dream? This is a dream, he's almost sure of it now, almost. Everything had that unnatural fuzziness to it but he wasn't in control no matter what he tried to imagine. Everything was against him. Every time he imagined how this situation could become worse it miraculously happened. Whoever these figures were they were going to hurt him. He had to wake up. There was pain, something colliding with his backside stomping him into the ground. Why couldn't he wake up? He tried screaming again. Sometimes he could scream himself awake if he tried really hard. His voice sounded like it was coming from far away and it wasn't getting any louder but the pain was getting stronger. Agony. No tears, never tears. He had to wake up._

Eren's eyes shot open as a hand on his shoulder shook him awake. "Eren!" The person attached to it said frantic, smelled like Beta like the figures who'd hurt him. He bounded up slapping the hand away and falling out of the bed he'd been lying in. He scrambled backwards until he hit a wall. Bedroom wall?

"Don't touch me!" Finally his voice worked. His heart still racing he hadn't completely let go of the dream yet. His vision slowly cleared as he forced himself back to reality realizing the Beta was his friend Armin nothing like the grotesque figures he'd conjured in his dreams. He looked hurt at his outburst and reaction. The blonde didn't take it personally though as his friend started to relax when he realized where he was.

"You were having a nightmare." Armin told him. He hadn't been aware of it but he'd screaming his head off for ten minutes straight. Mikasa was standing in the door her eyes looking almost misty. She held her arm to her chest which looked bloody. Eren realized there were bite marks on it. "You bit her when she tried to help you." Armin said when he saw him looking towards her. He never sugar coated anything when it came to Eren, it would only make him mad.

Eren took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "I'm sorry." He said to Mikasa.

"It's okay." She returned. "I just hate seeing you in pain like that."

Armin started moving towards him but Eren gave him a look that said _Don't, _and so he backed off respectively. "You have an appointment with Hanji at 11. Sonny and Bean will be here in a couple hours." Armin told him. "Come on Mikasa we'll make breakfast." He said turning to shuffle her out the door.

"But-," Of course Mikasa wanted to protest. Why was Armin acting like nothing had happened? Eren had just been screaming his head off and they were supposed to act like everything was fine? "Okay." She agreed following him to the kitchen.

It wasn't the first time his friends had found him like this. He had nightmares often, too often maybe. It was embarrassing. Why was something that wasn't even real affecting him like this? He curled up his legs into himself. He was still shaking slightly, which was annoying. He was tired of being scared. That was the worst part of having nightmares. He couldn't control what he felt or what happened. The nightmares always seemed to progress in the absolute worst possible direction. No more nightmares, this had to stop.

.

"Eren, Eren, Eren!" Hanji greeted him as he got out of the car her butlers/guards/lackeys had picked him up in. She always had way too much energy, especially on a morning like this. "Come on come on we've a lot of work to do today." She said disappearing once again into the building she called a home. She was fortunate to come from a family of alphas and be able to live in the gated community. Her house was huge and the walkway up to the front door itself stretched 30 meters filled with rosary that would have been beautiful if Hanji had the drive to take care of it properly.

He followed her down to the basement knowing the way from countless visits over the years. He usually came her once every couple of months or when Hanji thought she was having some kind of scientific breakthrough. He didn't really know what she was doing with all the "data" she "collected" but then again he didn't really care. His family never really had the chance to work with a doctor after his father's death, even if she wasn't an accredited one.

She directed him to sit in an old dentist's chair she had taken off the streets a couple of years ago before she went to gather some notes and instruments he never bothered to ask about. It was uncomfortable, old and dirty, and Eren always found himself fidgeting needlessly when he sat in it.

"Now if I'm right this is towards the end of it right? Correct? Oh, what am I asking you for of course it is just look at you all sweaty and clammy. You just look so cute like that Eren I could open you up and rip you apart right now but I won't do that because then there'd be no one to experiment on. Alright I'll refrain from touching you then… at least not that much anyway." She sat in a chair next to him shuffling her papers, which were all wrinkled, into a somewhat decent order. "I just want to ask you a few questions for data purposes and then we'll get to the good stuff."

"Alright." Eren answered. He hadn't even been able to get a word in this whole time and his voice sounded strange in the space. He didn't belong here in this nice house. He always felt uncomfortable.

"Relax." She told him, she always told him to relax because he always tensed up when he was in this part of town. People from his part of town were never welcome as just a part of the social order in their city, and most cities really. "Alright, how many times have you had coitus since it started?" She asked. He didn't know what type of research she was doing but it seemed to be centered on Omega's and their behavior compared to other males.

"Six or seven." He answered.

"Was it six or seven?! Eren I've got to know these details." She said while frantically scribbling away in a notebook on top the wrinkled papers with a pen. He didn't know what she could be writing so much about already, he'd barely said five words to her.

"Seven okay." He said.

"Good good yes good." She said entering the number into a data chart underneath the notebook. "Now I assume all these encounters were with your Beta friend Armin correct." She said her pen stopping in its barrage on the paper for a split second.

"There was one with an Alpha." He admitted.

"How interesting." She said. "This is a new development, interesting indeed. Alright enough questions for now let's get down to business." She said flipping the notebook closed and tossing it behind her not pressing Eren any further. He would have thought that the thing with the Alpha would have intrigued her more but it's not like he wanted to discuss it with her anyways. "First off I'm going to need to take some more blood that's why I said "much"."

"Why?" Eren protested.

"I'm so close to isolating the hormones that put you in heat I just need a little more and eventually I'll be able to suppress it all together. Wouldn't you like that Eren?"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I keep coming back here." He admitted. Early on she'd explained her main reason for wanting him specifically, an Omega, as a test subject. Why were males bound by this social hierarchy when females are not? Why are some more dominate than others? Some of it could be explained by history if it weren't for the fact that history seems to be non-existent before year 104. In order to get Eren to stop running away from her crazy experiments she had to tell him that she would find a way to suppress his heat for good.

"Good, then you'll continue to do what I say. After that I want to show you some things I've discovered over the years while studying you and give you some recommendations. Are you up for it?" Hanji was considerate enough to ask.

"Yeah sure." He answered.

He hated getting his blood drawn. Hanji didn't even have proper instruments since her lab was shut down years ago. She had scrounged up what she could from underground markets in the ghetto and it was just enough to do the experiments with. When it can to drawing in blood she relied on a knife and a tin pan. She had syringes for other purposes but none for drawing enough blood that she would need.

The moment she touched his arm he hissed and tried to pull away. It didn't matter if he was attracted to Hanji or not just that she was another body with the potential to mate with. She completely ignored his reaction, pretty used to his antics when he was in heat, not hesitating in making a deep cut in his forearm. He gritted his teeth and turned away. He'd hated the sight of blood ever since he was a little kid.

He wasn't sure how much blood Hanji took but before he knew it she was bandaging him up again. "Alright I think that's enough before you pass out." She said patting the now bandaged wound. "I've been wanting to tell you that there are anomalies in your blood which I'm trying to isolate. I wanna call it Omeganin or maybe Hanjinin since I discovered it. But maybe that's too egotistic? Whatever doesn't matter, the point is that once I find it it'll be easier to find -or make for that matter- the –ase that goes with it and then replicate that. With it we can counteract the effects of your heat."

So pretty much all of that meant nothing to Eren except the last part since he was no scientist. "So I'll be what… like… normal?" Eren asked.

"Well you'll still be Omega but you won't have to worry about becoming a slave to your sexual desires every month." Hanji corrected.

"Oh wow." He couldn't even imagine what that would be like. "Thank you Hanji. This is…" He didn't have the words.

"Don't thank me yet I have yet to even get started on the –ase but rest assured I'm gonna make it happen." She flipped through the wrinkled mess of papers until she found the one she was looking for. She put it on top and ran it as flat as it would go. "Okay, I wanted to do a little bit of a psych exam… don't make that face Eren it'll be fun." Every once and a while during these little "sessions" Hanji would ask him embarrassing or grotesque questions under the cover of calling it a psych exam just to record his reactions. She wasn't even a legal doctor so calling it a psych exam didn't really give it any leverage.

"Fine whatever." Eren said.

"Alright." She said looking a little too eager licking her lips. He didn't like the look in her eyes. "First, tell me. How does it feel to see the contorted body of what was your mother before your eyes?"

* * *

**_030_**


End file.
